


Lunars on the run

by LunarQueen



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarQueen/pseuds/LunarQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since three years Luna is ruled by Queen Selene Blackburn and her step-cousin Queen Winter Hayle - both beloved by their citizens their aunt and stepmother, Princess Levana Blackburn, is not only a threat to them but also to Earth. Following that reason the two queens decided to finally form some alliance with their neighbour planet beginning with the Eastern Commonwealth.</p>
<p>New Beijing: While Emperor Rikan and his son Prince Kaito prepare everything for Queen Selene's soon visit some other characters we know from the book series might show up and face some trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunars on the run

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the series "The Lunar Chronicles" nor the characters - all of them were created by Marissa Meyer and published at Feiwel & Friends

*** Luna, Artemisia ***

„Königin, könnten Sie mir bitte wieder einmal behilflich sein? Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass Sie andauernd wegen meinen Unwichtigkeiten von Ihren Pflichten abgehalten werden.“  
Frustriert seufzte Selene auf – nicht, weil das Mädchen sie von ihren so wichtigen Verantwortungen abhielt. Ehrlich gesagt war sie froh, dass sie einige Zeit Ablenkung fand anstatt jede Menge Papierkram zu überprüfen. Winter, ihre Stiefcousine, mit welcher sie sich die Herrschaft über Luna teilte, war in diesem Gebiet viel sorgfältiger. Hingegen interessierte sich Selene eher für Dinge, die ihr schiefe Blicke einbringen würden, wüssten mehr Leute davon: Unter anderem das Herumbasteln und Reparieren von verschiedenen Geräten. – Nein, der wahre Grund für ihre Frustration war, dass das Mädchen, Crescent, selbst nach Jahren im Palast nicht verstanden haben zu schien, dass es ihr lieber war Selene genannt zu werden, anstatt ständig förmlich angesprochen zu werden.   
„Was gibts?“, erkundigte sich Selene, während sie ihren in der Nähe liegenden Werkzeugkasten ergriff und die Haare eilig zu einem unordentlichen Knoten zusammenband.  
Prüfend warf Cresecent einen Blick auf sie – Selene war sich über die Tatsache bewusst, dass das blonde Mädchen eine Hülle war und sich wunderte, warum die beiden Königinnen von Luna nur selten ihre Gaben einsetzten. Während Winter jedoch schon von klein auf eine erklärte Naturschönheit wär, würden weder Menschen noch Lunarier ahnen, dass Selene adeligen Blutes entstammt, wenn sie ihren Zauber nicht benutzte.  
Fragend hob Selene eine Augenbraue und beschämt senkte Crescent ihren Kopf.  
Nach einigen Sekunden deutete sie auf einen der unzähligen Bildschirme vor ihr – in diesem Gebiet war Selene eindeutig neidisch auf das gleichaltrige Mädchen. Wer denken sollte, Crescent würde sich hier im Palast ausruhen, nur weil sie die Tochter des königlichen Doktors, Sage Darnel, und eine Hülle war, lag vollkommen falsch.   
Ebenso wie Selene besaß auch Crescent ein herausragendes, untypisch erscheinendes Talent: doch während Selene oft Ausreden finden musste, um an Dingen herumzuschrauben, hatte Crescent das Programmieren und Hacken von Computerprogrammen zu ihrer Hauptbeschäftigung zugeteilt bekommen.

„Da Sie in wenigen Tagen planen den Asiatischen Staatenbund einen Besuch abzustatten, Ihre Majestät, wollte ich auch wirklich sichergehen, dass Sie bei Ihrer Ankunft mit keinerlei Korruptionen rechnen müssen. Sie wissen schon, wegen Prinzessin Levana…“, erklärte Crescent, nervös eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger wickelnd.  
Levana. Besser auch bekannt als Selenes so unterstützende Tante und Winters so fürsorgliche Stiefmutter. In anderen Worten: Levana war eine schreckliche und hinterhältige Frau, die jede Chance den Thron zu ergreifen sofort annehmen würde. Vermutlich hätte sie dabei auch zu viel schlimmeren Mitteln gegriffen, wäre ihr der Zutritt zu dem Palast der beiden Königinnen nicht untersagt worden. Dennoch war Levana, da die beiden Herrscherinnen gesetzlich gesehen noch nicht erwachsen waren, für sämtliche Aufgaben, unter anderem die Repräsentation Lunas auf der Erde, zuständig. Dort wurde sie aber nicht selten von blutigen Protesten empfangen, so verhasst war die Prinzessin auf Erden.  
„Und weiter?“, fragte Selene, sich schon halb zu dem Bildschirm beugend.  
„Keine Sorge – das Programm, welches ich für diesen Hackerangriff speziell entwickelt habe, ist so gut entwickelt, dass die Chancen entdeckt zu werden relativ niedrig stehen“, hier konnte man Crescent deutlich anhören, wie stolz sie auf ihre Arbeit war, es jedoch vergeblich versuchte zu verbergen, „irgendwie ist es nur darauf hinausgehlaufen, dass irgendwas durchgebrannt sein muss. Könnten Sie vielleicht ein paar Minuten ihrer wertvollen Zeit verschenken um mir in dieser Angelegenheit zu helfen, Königin?“  
„Natürlich“, erwiderte Selene, Crescent ein freundliches Lächeln schenkend.  
„Hoheit, Sie wissen gar nicht…“, begann Crescent, doch Selene brachte sie mit einem eiligen Handzeichen zum Verstummen.  
„Pst“, unterbrach Selene die Hackerin, „zuallererst, lassen wir dieses ganze Ihre Hoheit und Majestät-Zeug bitte sein. Selene genügt vollkommen.“  
Verdattert blickte Crescent ihre Königin an – vermutlich hätte sie mit solchen Worten nie gerechnet.  
„Versteh doch, Crescent, Cress oder wie immer du auch genannt werden willst; du – und viele andere auch, deshalb brauchst du nicht besorgt zu sein – scheinen vergessen zu haben, dass ich noch nicht mal ein Jahr älter bin als du. Glaub mir, ich werde mich wohl nie an den Gedanken gewöhnen können, dass ich tatsächlich Königin über einen ganzen Planeten bin.“, gab Selene zurück, während sie mithilfe eines Schraubenziehers tiefer in den Bausatz des Bildschirmes eindrang.   
Peinlich berührt stand Crescent einige Sekunden, es könnten jedoch auch Minuten gewesen sein, steif da. Nur ihr blondes, hüftlanges Haar bewegte sich gemeinsam mit dem aus den Klimaanlagen kommenden Wind.   
„Mir gefällt Cress“, wisperte sie, mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
„Gut, Cress“, entgegnete Selene, „könntest du mir bitte einige Werkzeuge reichen? Ich glaube, ich habe die Ursache für das Problem gefunden.“

 

*** Asiatischer Staatenbund ***

Scarlet wurde wohl nie erfahren, warum ihre Großmutter ihr plötzlich ein Flugzeugticket für den Asiatischen Staatenbund in die Hand gedrückt hatte, begleitet mit den knappen „hab eine gute Zeit“.  
Wenigstens stand Émilie, eine Statue mit großen Augen musternd, hier neben ihr. Ansonsten hätte Scarlet echt Bedenken gehabt, dass sie nie in der Lage sein würde, ihren Aufenthalt überhaupt zu genießen. Grand-mère brauchte doch ihre Hilfe auf der Farm. Wieso schickte sie dann ihre Enkelin nach Asien?   
„Komm schon“, quiekte Émilie begeistert auf, „lass uns ein paar kulinarische Delikatessen probieren.“  
Sich aus ihren Gedanken zwingend setzte Scarlet ein Lächeln auf, hauptsächlich als Appell an sich selbst. Auf keinen Fall hatte Grand-mére irgendwelche Hintergrundgedanken gehabt, als sie sie hierhergeschickt hatte. Sie wollte einfach nur ihrer Enkelin einen Gefallen tun.  
„Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen“, entgegnete Scarlet, sich bei Émilie unterhakend, während diese sie lachend an tausenden von beeindruckenden Gebäuden vorbeizog.

Nachdem sie den letzten Restmüll entsorgt hatten und noch Ewigkeiten über die Köstlichkeiten schwärmten, ließen die beiden sich auf einer Bank nieder.  
„Deine Großmutter ist echt ‘ne Wucht - dass sie uns überhaupt diese Reise spendiert ist unglaublich!“, plapperte Émilie fröhlich weiter.  
Zur Antwort konnte Scarlet nur nicken, doch ihrer Freundin schien das nicht sonderlich zu stören, denn sie quasselte lebendig weiter. Hingegen dröhnte Scarlets Kopf bereits von den Lichtern und Geräuschen der Großstadt. Alles was sie wollte, war auf die Farm zurückzukehren und ihrer Großmutter bei der Tomatenernte helfen.  
Während Emilie immer noch nicht wirklich bemerkte, dass Scarlet ihr nur mit halben Ohren zuhörte, vergrub diese die Hände in den Taschen ihres roten Hoodies und ließ ihren Blick herumwandern, darauf bedacht den Lärm der Metropole auszublenden.  
„Glaubst du, wir werden den Prinzen sehen?“, fragte Émilie und stoppte tatsächlich ihren Redefluss, um eine Antwort von Scarlet abzuwarten.  
Schulterzuckend erhob sich Scarlet, denn etwas anderes hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt.  
„Hey, Scar!“, rief Émilie ihr nach, „wo willst du hin?“  
„Warte hier. Ich bin in einer Minute zurück, versprochen“, murmelte Scarlet, nicht sicher, ob man sie richtig verstand.  
Doch das war ihr in diesem Moment egal. Flink schlüpfte sie durch die halboffene Hintertür des Lagerhauses, welches der Bank gegenüber stand, hindurch.  
Staunend blieb sie stehen – zwar hatten ihre Augen sie nicht getäuscht, aber nun, da sie tatsächlich hier war, wirkte alles noch um einiges imposanter.  
Raumschiffe. Drei Stück an der Zahl. Seit ihre Großmutter ihr bereits in jungen Jahren das Fliegen beigebracht hatte, pflegte Scarlet eine kleine Obsession mit diesen. Der Adrenalinkick hinter dem Steuer eines Schiffes zu sitzen war einfach unbeschreiblich.  
Auf zwei Schiffen prangte das Emblem des Asiatischen Staatenbundes, doch eines trug das der Vereinigten Staaten.   
Letzteres zog Scarlet so magisch an, dass sie einfach darauf zusteuern musste und ihre Hand sanft über die Außenwand strich.  
„Hände hoch!“, ertönte es plötzlich hinter ihr.  
Langsam drehte Scarlet sich um, beide Hände in die Höhe gestreckt. Ihr blickten mindestens ein Dutzend uniformierte Männer entgegen.  
Panik stieg in ihr auf und Schweiß schien ihr aus jeder möglichen Körperritze zu rinnen. Doch bevor sie auch nur die Chance hatte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, wurde ihr schon ein Beruhigungsmittel in den linken Oberarm gerammt und mit immer stärkeren Schwindelgefühlen kollidierte die Welt um sie herum.


End file.
